


Hell's Creature

by lover_of_the_rain



Series: Lucifer One-Shots and Short Stories [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: prompt fill :O





	Hell's Creature

Maze sat moodily in the back of the church. She despised the places - after all, they were built to worship Lucifer's father and half-brother, neither of which she approved of. The only reason she came - without being tied, gagged, and incapacitated - was the man currently preaching.

 

Her bounty.

 

Her eyes trailed him with an insatiable hunger. He continued to bleat on about how God was holy and should be served. Finally came Maze's breaking point, when he declared, "We are all God's creatures!"

 

Maze stood up. "Not really," she smirked. After all, she wasn't.

 

"Oh, child of God, you are his creature. Are you a believer?" The preacher asked, tossing on the theatrics.

 

"Sure," Maze replied, raising her eyebrows. "I'm just not part of his Creation. My creator... he's a tad more _devilish._ "

 

With that, Maze took the man down and handcuffed him. She'd be more than happy putting this one away; he deserved prison AND Hell for the poor children he'd killed. Serves him right.


End file.
